The transport of ADP, the substrate of oxidative phosphorylation into the matrix of mitochondria, is a carrier-mediated process in which an ADP molecule is conveyed into the matrix in exchange for an ATP molecule, which is then transported out of the mitochondria. Under physiological conditions, the rates of both substrate oxidation and oxidative phosphorylation in normal tissue mitochondria are limited by the availability of ADP and ATP/ADP ratio, indicating that the mechanism of the nucleotide translocation is specific and under strict control. Many malignant cells differ significantly from normal cells in the integration of glycolysis and respiration. It is proposed to study whether in these tumor cells the adenine nucleotide transport in mitochondria is altered either kinetically or with respect to its specificity. Together with an unmasked adenosine triphosphatase activity, the excessive regeneration of ADP and Pi in the cytoplasm may be the cause for the high rate of lactic acid formation observed in many tumor tissues. This proposal is first aimed at quantitatively determining the rates and the specificity of adenine nucleotide translocation and the level of the ATPase activities in isolated mitochondria from several tumor tissues of various degrees of dedifferentiation and seeking possible correlation between these activities and the degree of tumor malignancy and the rate of tumor growth. Fatty acyl CoA and free fatty acid levels will be measured in the tumor tissues since they are known inhibitors of the adenine nucleotide translocase. The ATPase inhibitor, which has been suggested to be the controlling factor in both ATPase and translocase activities in normal mitochondria, will be used to test its effect on the mitochondria from the different tumor tissues. The antibodies prepared against the ATPase inhibitor will be used to determine qualitatively and quantitatively whether the inhibitor is absent or altered in the tumor mitochondria. The results obtained will be examined for their application in designing future experiments aiming at influencing aerobic glycolysis not by direct inhibition of the glycolytic pathways, which has failed so often thus far, but by controlling the nucleotide transport and ATPase activity that have been altered in these tumors.